朧
朧'（Oboro、オボロ) 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：聖火降魔錄if'' on the Birthright and Revelation routes. One of 拓海's personal retainers, Oboro is a Hoshidan Spear Fighter who bears an unquenchable thirst for vengeance against Nohr for the death of her parents. 資料 Oboro's family once owned a well-known kimono shop that bore strong connections to the royal family of Hoshido. These connections proved to be fatal to her parents, as the political and economic influence that they gained caused them to attract the attention of Nohr, resulting in them being ambushed and killed by a Nohrian assassin when they were en route to Nohr on a business trip. Oboro survived by hiding in a cart, and she was thereafter taken in by relatives who worked directly for the Hoshidan nobility. Through this connection, Oboro eventually learned how to wield the Naginata, thereafter enlisting as a soldier in the Hoshidan army. Some time after her enlistment, Oboro was appointed as one of Prince Takumi's personal retainers. Her birthday is November 28th. Birthright Oboro first appears in Chapter 9 alongside her fellow retainer 日向 in the castle interior of Izumo, where they attempt to locate Takumi after he is separated from them. They instead run headlong into a conflict that had broken out between the Avatar's army and a group of Nohrian soldiers led by Zola prior to their arrival. Upon speaking to the Avatar, Oboro mistakes them as a Nohrian due to their appearance and is about to attack them. The Avatar manages to have her stop and introduces themselves to her, to which she recognizes them as Takumi's sibling and assists them in taking out Zola and his men. Oboro subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Oboro first appears in the Port Town of Dia in Chapter 10 alongside Hinata and her liege. Deployed on a mission to the port, the three lead an army in an attempt to prevent the Avatar's army from making their way to Notre Sagesse by blocking off all access to the ferries leaving port. When Oboro encounters the Avatar in battle, she will immediately assume her signature demonic facial expression before apologising for being tasked to personally slay them. Despite the efforts of the Hoshidans, they are eventually defeated by the Avatar's army and forced to retreat. Oboro appears once more in Chapter 23, where she and Hinata aid Takumi in defending the Great Wall of Suzanoh from the advance of the Avatar's army. Positioned on the wall walk itself, Oboro makes her last stand but is overpowered by the Avatar's forces and falls in battle. In her final moments, she reveals the love that she harbours for Takumi, expressing regret at not having admitted her feelings to him. She can survive the battle if chosen not to be engaged with, which will be unlikely, however, but there are no additional script on her whereabouts after the battle's conclusion. Revelation Oboro first appears in Chapter 10, where she, Hinata and Takumi are captured by Zola and a small band of Nohrians in Izumo. After the Avatar defeats Zola and liberates Izumo, Oboro and the others are released. After hearing Izana's prophecy, Takumi decides to join the Avatar's army, bringing along Oboro and Hinata with him. In this route, Oboro learns why her parents were killed and their killer in her supports with 蓓兒卡. She also learns that Beruka already killed him. Oboro subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. 個性 Oboro harbors a chronic hatred of Nohr, a fact that stems from the murder of her parents by the hands of Nohrian assassins. This resulted in an involuntary tic that causes her to twist her face into a demonic visage whenever anything related to Nohr is mentioned or shown in her presence. Despite her hatred for Nohrians, Oboro is capable of controlling herself from killing them depending on circumstance; through her C support with Silas, she declines his offer to train with him, attributing her refusal to her not wanting to kill him by accident. Even when she finds out that her parents' murderer was already dead at the hands of Beruka's mentor years ago, she is still capable of reason rather than blind rage, knowing that the chain of hate always ends in tragedy. That said, Oboro is not without the sense to understand that not all Nohrians are evil, and can clearly tell the difference enough to make civilized conversation and establish friendships and romances with a number of them. Oboro copes with the loss of her beloved parents through her involvement with the Hoshidan army, a fact that has led to her sharing very strong, tenacious bonds with many members of the army. In particular, she is especially attached to her liege, Takumi, having romantic feelings for him, but is too shy to admit them to him. When dying in Conquest, she even laments that she never revealed her feelings to him. This does not equal to her ignoring the rest of the army, however, as she is often seen taking a mother-like role to them: she can recruit Kaze's help to make sure there will be no mice near their supplies, teach Rinkah to eat less messily, ask Kaden for collaboration to braid silk threads into cords, check on 龍馬's health and specially his sleeping habits, etc. As the daughter of Hoshidan tailors, Oboro is an expert fashionista and is shown tailoring to other members of the army through her supports. Her fascination with fashion does have the tendency to be excessive to the point of being forceful, if not relentless, into having her way; this fact can be observed through her supports with 彩造 and Mozu, where she persists on crafting newer and flashy clothes for the two to wear despite numerous protests and having to chase them both down in the C-Support and B-Support conversations of both people. However, she does mean well, as it can be observed through her a few of her Heroes quotes and in her A-Support with Mozu that she firmly believes that no matter how much people put on makeup and clothes, it is the inside that matters. 在遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Fierce Fighter :Lance wielder who loves fashion and hates Nohr. One of Takumi's retainers登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= 鋼槍 }} 槍 |Skill= }} 槍 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 ''聖火降魔錄if'' 基礎數據 |-|Birthright Chapter 9/Revelation Chapter 10= 槍 - C |Item= Steel Naginata (Birthright only) Iron Naginata (Revelation only) }} 作為敵人 Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= 槍 - C |Item= Iron Naginata }} |-|Hard= 槍 - C |Item= Iron Naginata }} |-|Lunatic= 槍 - B |Item= Iron Naginata }} Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= 槍 - A |Item= Silver Naginata }} |-|Hard= 槍 - A |Item= Silver Naginata }} |-|Lunatic= 槍 - S |Item= Silver Naginata }} *In Guard Stance with Basara 進階數據 '''Class: |45% |55% |20% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |} |45% |55% |20% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |} |50% |50% |30% |50% |50% |55% |45% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | -1 | +1 | +1 | -1 | +1 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * 喬克 * Kaze * Silas Hoshido * 龍馬 * 拓海 * 彩造 * 淺間 * 日向 * 椿 * Hayato * Kaden Nohr (Revelation) * 零 * Benny Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Mozu * Rinkah * Orochi * 蓓兒卡 (Revelation) * Oboro's child Overview Base Class Set Oboro is the first and only first-generation Spear Fighter recruited in both Birthright and Revelation barring reclassing. For the most part, Oboro's stat growths are average across the board, with only her Magic and Resistance sporting moderately low growths. This makes Oboro very reliant on her level ups to define the role that she is best suited to perform; depending on her growths, she can either act as a frontline attacker, defensive wall, or a combination of both. Oboro is one of the best defensive wall candidates in Birthright due to the lack of defensive Hoshidan classes, alongside the fact that the Naginatas that she primarily wield increase her defensive stats by 1. Her personal skill, Nohr Enmity, increases her damage by 3 if facing a Nohrian unit. This gives her attacks more sting, making her more proficient in combat in Birthright and causing her to be a dangerous foe to face in Conquest. In Revelation, Oboro is strong in the earlier chapters thanks to this skill, although after Chapter 18, the skill's usefulness decreases as the spread of Hoshidan and Nohrian class enemies even out, leaving her only strong against certain enemies. As a Spear Fighter, Oboro can learn Seal Defense, a skill that is great for whittling high-Defense units like Wyvern Riders and Knights. Swap, learnt at level 10, is a decent utility skill that allows Oboro to bring vulnerable units like 剎那 and 拓海 into cover if they are exposed to too much danger on the battlefield. As a Spear Master, Oboro does not change stat-growth wise, and will only benefit from the increased stat caps and the ability for her to bring her Lance/Naginata prowess to its maximum. Seal Speed is one of the skills she can learn, allowing her to cripple high-Speed enemies like Samurai, Ninjas, and Sky Knights. Lancefaire, conversely, boosts her damage output with a Lance/Naginata by 5, further complementing her proficiency with these weapons. As a Basara, Oboro is able to wield both 赤之魔道s and scrolls for more offensive flexibility. While her other stats remain much the same as when she is a Spear Fighter, her Magic growth remains quite low, preventing her from being able to maximise usage of magic. This class does have its merits, one of the most prominent being the Rend Heaven skill that it allows Oboro to learn. With this skill, she can take half of her enemy's respective offensive stat and add it to hers. If Oboro has been blessed with high Strength, she can use this skill to become an effective brawler, exploiting her enemies' strong offensive stats to her advantage. Oboro can also learn Quixotic, a skill that gives her 30 points to her Hit rate and increases her skill activations by 15. This skill is a double-edged sword as it also gives her enemies the same benefits as well. To maximize its benefits, having Oboro with a few offensive skills can help compromise the assistance it gives to the enemy. Oboro is often compared to Haitaka, the Spear Fighter that can be captured on the Conquest route. Oboro's growths across the board are slightly lower to his aside from Magic, Luck, and Defense where it is higher for her. Haitaka is considered a very strong option for a Spear Fighter, however Oboro has many benefits that she has that makes her better for Haitaka in the long run. Her possession of a Personal Skill, ability to form supports for their bonuses, and the ability to reclass without DLC tomes gives her much more flexibility in her build and can create specialized or creative set ups that Haitaka lacks. Secondary Class Set Oboro's secondary class set is the Apothecary, tied with the Merchant and Mechanist classes as its promotions. For the most part, the Apothecary class gives Oboro more of a focus on utility with the skills that it is defined by, as they require the usage of potion items like Vulneraries and most tonics to activate. While they may initially be useful, it is best for them to be eventually swapped for other more coveted skills. As a Merchant, Oboro regains access to Naginatas and Lances. This class's base skill helps to give the player extra Gold Bars with Profiteer, which can be paired with Spendthrift to boost Oboro's battle proficiency. As a Mechanist, Oboro can learn Golembane, although this skill is not very useful due to Stoneborn and puppet-based units appearing in very sparse numbers throughout the game. She can also learn Replicate, a skill that allows Oboro to create a clone of herself and lend her battle prowess to two different places on the battlefield at once. While risky, as long as both the original and the clone are well-maintained in terms of HP, Oboro can effectively utilize this skill in tandem with Seal Defense or Seal Speed obtainable from her primary classes, allowing her to assist her comrades in killing even the strongest bosses with ease. 名言 ''Fates'' :Oboro/Fates Quotes 英雄雲集 :Oboro/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Oboro - Fierce Fighter (魔王顔の maougaono lit. Demon King-Faced) : Oboro continued to serve Takumi through Hoshido's recovery. She also reopened her parents' tailor shop and defined fashion across the kingdom. She also personally made all of Takumi's clothes. ; Oboro and Avatar (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and 淺間 : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and 日向 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and 喬克 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later, he served as chief of his village. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and 零 : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and 龍馬 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and 彩造 : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and 椿 : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and 拓海 : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. : : 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Oboro is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Etymology Oboro means "Hazy," "Dim", or "Faint". It is also the name of an Imperial Japanese Navy Destroyer. 軼事 *Oboro shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with 艾爾菲 and Mikoto. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Nozomi Sasaki, with 菲利西亞. *Oboro placed 3rd most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Oboro was the 7th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Oboro also placed 7th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. * Oboro's official artwork depicts her wielding an Iron Naginata. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:聖火降魔錄無雙 Characters